<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's A Spark Between Us by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835976">There's A Spark Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Kinkytober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Ear Kink, Ear Piercings, Ears, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#DBH_Kinkytober Week 1 - Electroplay + Dom/sub dynamics [Gavin/Nines #Reed900 #G9] cw: praise kink + nipple play + piercings / piercing play kink with electricity (just tiny shocks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Kinkytober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's A Spark Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder," Nines said into Gavin's ear, his voice low and thick, "All this metal…"</p><p>Nines licked over the three piercings in Gavin's lobe and Gavin felt three tiny distinct shocks buzz pleasantly through his skin, causing him to shiver and press his back further into Nines' chest, "Oh, that's really nice."</p><p>"Hm, interesting, what about this then?" Nines receded the synthskin over his hands, licked his index finger, then he passed it slowly over Gavin's pierced nipple causing another sharp shock.</p><p>Gavin gasped out, his mouth falling open as the sensation shot through him, "Again."</p><p>"That good?" Nines smiled against the shell of his ear.</p><p>"Yeah, do both," Gavin demanded.</p><p>"You'll get what you're given, remember that Gavin."</p><p>"… Sorry," Gavin sighed out reluctantly.</p><p>"Sorry what?"</p><p>"Sorry… Sir."</p><p>"That's more like it, now, ask nicely," Nines teased, making Gavin beg for more, he used to resent himself for wanting it but now, it was just fucking hot how Nines got him submissive like this. He <i>loved</i> handing over control, though he was determined to make it a little challenging.</p><p>"Please Sir…"</p><p>"Please Sir what?"</p><p>"Please, do that to both my nipples, <i>Sir</i>," Gavin said, adding a lilt that would act as a cue for Nines to be even more of a disciplinarian.</p><p>"Watch your tone <i>boy</i>," Nines chastised, before acquiescing. He slowly licked both his forefingers and thumbs, briefly placing them on each side of the barbell piercings. The effect his time was somewhat stronger, but not unbearable by any measure, a sharp shock, the same kind you'd get from the static on an escalator. It felt as though the sensation when straight to his dick, erection flagging up strong now.</p><p>"Oh <i>fuck</i>!"</p><p>"You like that don't you?" Nines' voice low in his ears, and Gavin could hear the sneer he was wearing, "You're such a masochist Gavin. Such a slut for pain. Aren't you?"</p><p>Gavin groaned, <i>almost</i> forgetting to answer Nines, "Yes Sir."</p><p>"Oh? You remembered this time, good boy-"Gavin shuddered at the praise,"-would you like some more?"</p><p>"Please Sir," Gavin whimpered somewhat pathetically.</p><p>"It amazes me how quickly your stubborn resolve splits open for me Gavin," Nines said, before promptly applying the same treatment to his nipples again.</p><p>This time the intensity was slightly stronger, only slightly, but enough to throw Gavin off. He twitched against Nines' body, if it weren't for Nines legs hooked over his own he knew he would've ended up halfway down the bed.</p><p>"Shit! Fuck! Oh. <i>Nines</i>! Shit, you have control over how strong it is?!"</p><p>"Of course I do," Nines replied casually.</p><p>Nines started to nip and lick along Gavin's ear, sending very tiny shocks into Gavin's ear again that felt more like an electric shiver than the sharp jolt he'd just received. Gavin whimpered, his cock leaking precome now, it was a little painful how hard he was getting. He knew he'd have to beg to get Nines to give any sort of attention to it, but he wasn't in any rush. These new sensations Nines had treated him to were addictive in their own way.</p><p>"Please Sir, again," Gavin panted out in between his laboured breaths.</p><p>"Since you're being so nice," Nines' whispered into his ear, wetting his fingers one more time, but before he administered this shock, he resumed licking over the piercings in Gavin's ear lobe first, seeming to wait until Gavin was squirming from that sensation alone, until Gavin had nearly forgotten what he's asked for then, pressed the fingers firmly against the barbells once more.</p><p>Gavin's body spasmed as the shock went through his nipples, leaving them completely oversensitive, and Nines didn't stop there, he pinched at Gavin's buds after that, the tender flesh yielding delightful spikes of pain that had Gavin's back arching, and his hips attempting to thrust upwards seeking some kind of friction.</p><p>"Look how far gone you are already," Nines teased, "You're a mess Gavin, I wish you could see yourself. You'd see exactly how slutty and needy you are."</p><p>"Fu- Fuck, Nines. Sir. Please!" Gavin's earlier notions of prolonging this were long gone, and he should've known that really. Nines was relentless when he got determined.</p><p>"What it is boy?" Nines deadpanned.</p><p>If Gavin weren't so worked up he'd have spoken back for sure. But as it was, with Nines still pinching at his nipples, still delivering bolts of hot, sublime sensation through him, Gavin could barely string a sentence together.</p><p>"Please! I need- Ah!"</p><p>Nines' left hand stayed playing with Gavin's nipple whilst his right trailed down Gavin's body to wrap around his cock, "Is this what you're after?"</p><p>"Yes. Sir! Please!"</p><p>"You really are hopeless aren't you?" Nines remarked, laughing a little with it, "Okay, I've got you."</p><p>Nines mouth went back to Gavin's ear, licking and biting alternately, still sending little prickling shocks into the flesh of his lobe. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to be raised permanently from the stimulation.</p><p>He let Gavin's nipple alone now, instead bracing Gavin's chest, serving to counteract the arch of Gavin's back, which Gavin was thankful for, since his involuntary movements threatened to take away from Nines' deliberate efficiency. Then, finally, Nines' hand, now closely encircling Gavin's dick, began to move.</p><p>He broke from his activity at Gavin's ear for a second to taunt him with a question- "How close are you Gavin?" - then resumed immediately. Methodically taking Gavin apart, piece by glorious piece.</p><p>"F-Fuck. Nearly. There. Sir!"</p><p>It was a split second between his admission and his orgasm, Nines' taunt lightening, striking his arousal, he came hard, and fast. His body fizzling out immediately. He was finished. The moments following an exquisite blanket of brilliant white silence before his consciousness slammed back into his body.</p><p>His limbs limp he was guided down onto the mattress, his hair being smoothed over gently, his eyes flicked open to see his favourite person smiling down at him softly, "Good morning."</p><p>"Mornin'" Gavin replied, "We definitely aren't working today right?"</p><p>"It would be exceptionally cruel of me to do that if we were," Nines answered, his smile widening.</p><p>"Exactly, so, we aren't right? You do contain the capacity to be 'exceptionally cruel'."</p><p>"No Gavin, we aren't at work," Nines said laughing again before taking Gavin's hand in his and placing a purposeful kiss against the back of it.</p><p>"Thank fuck, I'm exhausted."</p><p>"That was the plan, now you <i>have</i> to rest."</p><p>"You fucker," Gavin shot back, laughing himself now, "Shoulda known you had an ulterior motive."</p><p>"Oh it wasn't ulterior, it was my primary objective."</p><p>"Prick," Gavin said breathlessly, still recovering from his bout of laughter.</p><p>"Asshole," Nines replied simply, amusement carrying in his voice.</p><p>"C'mere," Gavin pulled Nines down into a heady sloppy kiss, and Nines all but melted against him, they spent the next few moments making out like teenagers on prom night. That was until Gavin had to stop for air, panting again he remarked, "That's one hell of a party trick you pulled on me, how long have you been saving that one for?"</p><p>Nines feigned thoughtfulness for a few seconds until he replied brutally, "Ever since you left your tablet open with 'Can androids perform electrostimulation?' in the search bar three months ago, which I am quite certain you left open on purpose."</p><p>Gavin couldn't help but smile so widely that his cheeks hurt, "Oh, no, you busted me, whatever should I do?"</p><p>"You can start by putting that smart mouth of yours to work," Nines replied.</p><p>"Yes Sir!" Gavin responded.</p><p>Their morning sex stretched into afternoon sex, and their afternoon sex melted into a soft evening spent together on the couch.</p><p>Before Nines, Gavin was convinced that domesticity would be unbearable and boring. The thought of it made his skin itch, but it turned out he just hadn't found the right person to share that with before. His days were <i>never</i> boring with Nines around. He'd never been more grateful for anyone in his whole life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>